


Heaven Is With You

by CravingsOfAMuse



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingsOfAMuse/pseuds/CravingsOfAMuse
Summary: This ship always keeps me up at night, so I thought I'd write!





	1. Close together or far apart, you'll always be in my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship always keeps me up at night, so I thought I'd write!

Dean carefully walked into the navy yard and into the NCIS building.  
  
“How can I help you, Sir?” a young security guard asked.  
  
“Yeah.. I’m here to see Special Agent Dinozzo” he said with smile.  
  
“Let me get you a visitor’s badge and then I’ll take you to him” the security said as he moved towards the desk.  
  
Dean was not sure anymore if he made the right decision coming up here to see Tony. But he also wanted, scratch that he needed to see Tony desperately. It had been very long 12 years.  
  
“Here’s your badge, Sir and please sign the register” the guard said as he handed it over to Dean.  
  
Dean signed, put on the visitor’s badge and followed the guard to the elevator.  
  
“It’s now or never, Dean” he muttered to himself.  
  
He followed the guard out of the elevator and into the bullpen where Tony worked.  
  
“Special Agent Dinozzo, you have a visitor” the guard announced as we walked towards him.  
  
As soon as his eyes fall on Tony, he could see how much he has changed over the past 12 years. He looks all grown up and tired. He knows Tony is beyond shocked to see him here. He promised only to come by when something huge happened.  
  
“Is everything ok? Did something happen to Sammy?” he asked worriedly walking towards me and nodding the guard.  
  
“Relax, T. Everything is good. We had some ‘issues’ but it’s sorted out. Just here to see you” Dean said with smile and visibly Tony relaxed. But it still bothered him as to why Dean was here.  
  
While they were talking both McGee and Bishop looked at each other and raised an eyebrow hearing worry in Tony’s voice.  
  
“Umm.. Tony, we could use an introduction” Bishop said as moved towards the center of the bullpen where McGee joined her.  
  
“Hey. Sorry. I’m Dean, T’s college buddy” he lied smoothly as he watched Tony eying him carefully.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Dean. Even though haven’t heard anything about you.” McGee said shaking Dean’s hand.  
  
“Well, it’s been 12 years we’ve seen each other. So, it’s not a big deal” Dean said to McGee and Bishop smilingly but Tony knew how hurt Dean would be by this. No one knew about them except for Gibbs. He told Gibbs the truth on Day 1 itself. He knew it might cost him his job but he needed his Boss to know him for him and not someone else.  
  
“Dean, we can talk in the conference room” Tony said looking at Dean.  
  
“Hmmm.. Sure” Dean said following Tony but not before smiling back at McGee and Bishop.  
  
“You know we gotta hear them talk right, Bishop” McGee said to Bishop and she rolled her eyes but followed McGee.  
  
Dean followed Tony into the conference room and sighed when Tony locked the door behind them.  
  
“What the hell, Dean? Why are you here?” Tony basically spit out the words out as soon as possible.  
  
“I needed to see Tony. Don’t you think it’s been way too long?” Dean said wearily.  
  
“Don’t answer my question with another question” Tony said deadpanned.  
  
“It still gets to you, I see” Dean said with an amusing smile.  
  
Both McGee and Bishop were watching and thinking who the hell is this guy who could annoy Tony and Tony would not even react a bit too.  
  
“Dee, please no more joking. Is Sammy really fine?” Tony asked again.  
  
“Tone, he’s fine. He’s in Austin, helping a friend” Dean answered getting closer to Tony.  
  
“Then why are you here, Dee? You promised you would only come to me when things were very very bad” Tony muttered as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“I missed you, Tone. Isn’t that enough? It’s been 12 years since I let you go, it’s been exhausting without you by my side” Dean said pulling Tony into a hug.  
  
McGee and Bishop couldn’t believe their eyes and ears. Tony Dinozzo was hugging someone without caring about the consequences. Tony always kept talking about his conquests but everyone knew he was a very private person and doesn’t let anyone in easily.  
  
“Dean, not this again. I am not coming back to that life. Not after Dad.” Tony said looking into Dean’s green eyes that always made his heart skip a beat.  
  
“I am not asking you to. I get that. All I am asking is you to be by my side. It’s not easy to fight all by myself. Sammy’s got someone. He’s finally happy after a long time” Dean said cupping his cheek.  
  
“Sammy found someone?” Tony asked grinning.  
  
“Yeah.. She’s as nerdy as him” replied Dean with a chuckle.  
  
“He deserves all the happiness” Tony replied with a loving smile.  
  
“Don’t you deserve it, Tone? All the happiness, love and care from someone?” Dean questioned the hazel eyed man.  
  
“Dean..”Tony sighed.  
  
“No.. I’m not hearing another stupid ass answer from you. It’s been a long 12 years, okay? No matter how many people I’ve tried to love or even make them a part of my life, it’s not worked out because damn it I still love you. Alright? I love you. I’m in love with you. The past 12 years have been the worst. Not only have I worried about how you are but where are you too, you completely pushed me out of your life. I know you send in a text every now and then to Sam, but that’s not enough for me. You became a cop and then an NCIS agent, I couldn’t be any more proud. I need you in front of my eyes, in my bed and in my arms for the rest of our lives. It’s not possible for me to stay this way anymore Tone. I’m tired of being alone and trying to pretend I don’t care where you are and who you are with. You make me feel like “ME” not some guy who has to save the world all the time. I need my heart to be where it belongs” Dean said not realizing tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Tony stood still. He had never heard Dean say those 3 words out loud. Not once. Tony’s very sure for how long he’s been in love with Dean. He didn’t act on it for a very long time. Tony fantasized about him every time he was jerking off. Even when he lost his virginity at 17, he was thinking about Dean. His step-brother. There, the truth. They were step-brothers. But that’s not how their friendship started, Tony lost his mother to cancer, that’s when the child services found his father and asked him to look after him. His Dad was not a regular guy, he was soldier and Mom always told me after his first wife died, he’d become distant and she also said he had 2 step-brothers. John took him to a motel and asked him to stay there, while he spoke to his sons about him and once everything was settled, he’ll come get him. In the same motel, Tony had seen Dean, so handsome and he was drawn to him instantly. Dean was also drawn towards Tony. As days passed, he befriend Dean and we would constantly try to meet every day. After 2 weeks, his father introduced Dean and Sam as his older step-brothers. That introduction felt heavy on Tony’s soul. He hid away all his feelings and tried to be a brother to them. And after learning about the family business, he never wanted to be there. When Sam went to Stanford, Tony went to Ohio State University and Dean stayed behind with their father.  
  
When John Winchester went missing, Dean roped in Sam and Tony to help him find their father and then they could go their separate ways. But fate had other plans. Once they found John, they made their way back into the motel and went out for drinks. Tony had too many drinks to count and before he could realize what he was doing, he pulled Dean into the parking lot and kissed him. Dean kissed Tony back with the same passion and love. Just as things were getting more heated, John caught them and yelled and punched Dean until he was unconscious. He said they were bastards. Dean was admitted into hospital for 3 months with every bone in his body broken. That’s was when Tony decided to leave Dean even if it killed him and moved to Baltimore.  
  
Both McGee and Bishop were gob smacked by the fact that Tony “The Womanizer” was in love with a guy. And Dean genuinely loved Tony. You could that through his eyes. What they didn’t realize was Gibbs stood behind them and watched the scene unfold too. Gibbs knew the entire truth behind the relationship, he didn’t judge Tony. But right now, he wanted to see Tony’s reaction. If it was not the one he expected it to be, Gibbs was ready to head slap him into answering it right.  
  
“Say something Tone. This silence is killing me.” Dean pleaded.  
  
“Ohh.. God..Dee..I am so very sorry. I love you too. But I can’t. Not after what he said about us. It’s very wrong. No one will accept us.. I am so sorry Dee..” Tony whispered as he broke down.  
  
Dean never looked more dejected in his life. This was his last hope for survival. He needed Tony like he needed air to live.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck about what everyone thinks. I care only what you and I feel, Tone. That’s all matters to me” Dean said bringing their foreheads together.  
  
“Dee, don’t.. Please don’t make it more difficult than it already is” Tony whispered.  
  
Gibbs was tired of seeing his SFA and oldest friend suffer for a long time without his true love. He slowly walked out without a word and knocked on the conference room door.  
  
“Tony, it’s me. Open the door” Gibbs said waiting for the door to open.  
  
“Damn it” Tony muttered as he moved towards the door to unlock it.  
  
Gibbs walked in and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath and looked at both of the Winchester’s.


	2. No matter what you say, you take my breath away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Didn't think this story would have 500 hits!

“Nice to see you again, Dean” Gibbs said walking towards Dean.

“Jeth, he works for you?” Dean asked hugging the man.

“Boss…Wait, what? Dean you know him?” Tony muttered.

“Shut it, Tony. I have heard lot of reasons over the years why you can’t call. But now that he’s here, talk it out. Tell him every word you’ve ever told me that you’d like to tell him. And I’ll know if you have said everything or not. And if you haven’t, I’ll head slap it out of you. I have told you again and again you deserve happiness. And yes, I know Dean! I worked with your father on a tour or two. Your Dad was a good guy but at the same time a bag full of shit. He was so stuck up in his stuff that he didn’t see what happen to you guys after Mary and your Mom died. I helped Dean, while you and your brother were in school. And yes, I do know what he does for a living. And I don’t care what your relationship is and I don’t think Sam will also give a shit about it. McGee and Bishop, back to work, NOW!” Gibbs said to Tony.

In the other room, McGee and Bishop were visibly shocked to hear Gibbs speak for so long and know Tony so very well. Given that Tony was there for the longest time but they never knew Gibbs to listen to anyone blabber. McGee and Bishop ran to their desks at Gibbs command.

“I hope he says what he feels” Bishop said to McGee.

“I hope so too Ellie” McGee wished.

“Wait did Gibbs say you and your brother to Tony?” McGee asks Bishop.

“Got anything to say in that topic McGee?” Gibbs asked walking towards his desk.

“I don’t understand it, but if it’s what makes Tony happy, I’m fine with it. But I do have questions” McGee replied.

“Not my story, Tim. Ask him after he comes out the conference room and he’ll probably tell you about it, if he’s in mood” Gibbs replied.

In the conference room, Tony was shocked and stunned at what Gibbs said. He never thought that someone would understand what he felt, what they felt.

“Tone, please say something, anything, god dammit!” Dean pleaded as he pulled Tony to face him.

“What do you want me to say, Dee? That I love you? I love you okay. I love you so much that it hurts when I am breathing. Physically my body is fit but when I think about what you and Sam go through on a daily basis, I feel weak and tired. When I get a call at middle of the night, I pray a thousand times, that it’s not you. I can’t go through that again. Never again, I understand that you and Sam know nothing but hunting, I can’t go back to that life that took your Mom’s and our Dad away. I can’t think about us without picturing him beating you senseless even when you passed out. I can’t, I’m sorry. I love you but I’ll lose myself if I get back anywhere near to hunting.” Tony said.

“I am not asking you to get back into hunting. Move in with us or we’ll move here. Take a fucking transfer into the local, do whatever work you want to do. But please don’t say you can’t think about us. I’ll die. These 12 years have been a roller coaster ride of emotions. We have lost so many people and every minute without you is making me insane. I can’t deny anymore what I feel for you. Please tell me you’ll think over this, Tone. I’m staying here for a while; you know where to find me.” Dean said feeling tired more than usual and moved to open the door.

Tony watched Dean walk out of the room and he just stood there not knowing what to do. He loved Dean but getting through what John did was not easy for him. He’d internalized the panic and now it was bubbling up with every other emotion he put away.

“You leaving?” Gibbs asked as he saw Dean walking towards the elevator.

“Yeah. Don’t think he’ll ever accept whatever we have, Jethro. Staying for a while though. ” Dean said sadly.

“My door is unlocked. I’ll text you the address. Stay there” Gibbs said.

“Nah. I’m already set up and I know your address. You know where to find me, Jethro” Dean replied and stepped into the elevator.

Tony walked towards his desk aimlessly and collapsed on the chair. Both Bishop and McGee were looking at him, while Gibbs got up and put a coffee cup in front of him.

“Drink it and go home, Tony. I don’t want to see you here unless there is a case” Gibbs said softly.

As Gibbs walked out, both Bishop and McGee saw each other and nodded.

“Tony, we are not going to ask anything. One thing I’ve learnt with my time here is to be a little selfish and happy. This job is risky as hell, if you love him please tell him that” McGee told Tony.

Tony made the decision to tell them about his life that he kept private.

“Meet me at the Abby’s lab in 20 minutes, I’ll tell you guys everything. I just need some air” Tony said picking up his jacket and walking towards the elevator.

Both McGee and Bishop reached Abby’s lab, as usual the music was loud.

“What’s wrong? Is it Gibbs?” Abby asked hurriedly as soon as she saw both McGee and Bishop’s face.

“No. It’s Tony and his love life. It’s better if he explains Abs” Bishop said.

“It about the mystery guy, isn’t?” Abby asked.

“What? You knew he liked guys?” McGee asked shocked.

“Had my doubts. Have caught him looking through some photos” Abby said rolling her eyes.

“The mystery guy was here” Bishop said.

“Woah.. Woah.. Woah! And you are telling me that now?” Abby replied in a higher voice and hitting both McGee and Bishop on the arm.

“Ouch! That hurt Abby. We just followed him and found out” McGee answered.

“Was he the hot one or the hotter one?” Abby asked.

“I don’t know?” McGee replied.

“He was good looking for sure” Bishop replied at the same time Tony entered the lab.

“Leave it to you girls for gossip” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Hey! No rolling your eyes, mister. Now, tell us everything about this mystery guy” Abby said pulling Tony to the floor with McGee and Bishop following.

“I want you guys to promise not to flip out on some parts and please don’t interrupt me, you can ask anything later” Tony asked them and they all nodded.

“You guys know I don’t talk about my life before Baltimore, its way more complicated than any case you’ll ever find. I was born and raised in Denver by my Mom and my Dad was not in the picture. They met, had a brief relationship and then she had me. As I grew up, she told me Dad was a Marine and after he lost his first wife, he became very distant. She also told me I had two step-brothers. When I was 13, we found that Mom had advanced stage cancer and she battled it for two long years. Since I was 15, the child services found my father after my Mom died and asked him to take me in. He drove us to Kansas and got me settled in a motel. He wanted to talk to my step-brothers about me and said he’ll come get me soon. In the same motel, I saw a guy and got instantly drawn to him and he was also drawn towards me. We clicked in an instant became friends. His name was Dean. We tried to meet every day and wanted to spend more time with each other. Before I knew anything, I fell for him in less than a week. A week later my Dad introduced Sam and Dean as my step-brothers. The same Dean, I fell in love with. That introduction just made me numb. Dean just shut down. I hid away all my feelings and tried to be a brother to them. Not long after than when I was 16, I found out about the family business, I never wanted to be there after that. Both Sam and I fought with Dad on a daily basis about it. When Sam left to Stanford a year late, I left to Ohio State University and Dean stayed behind with Dad. This is the part that might freak you guys a lot. My family business is hunting. To be specific, hunting supernatural creatures” Tony explained his life story to his closest friends who were his extended family. All three of them looked gobsmacked and stared at him with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review, it encourages me a lot to write more.  
> Love,  
> VM


End file.
